Steven Gerrard/import
| cityofbirth = Merseyside | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Liverpool | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = 1987–1998 | youthclubs = Liverpool | years = 1998– | clubs = Liverpool | caps(goals) = 475 (111) | nationalyears = 1999 2000–2014 | nationalteam = England U-21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (1) 114 (21) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Steven George Gerrard MBE (born 30 May 1980) is an English footballer who plays for and captains Premier League club Liverpool. He has played much of his career in a centre midfield role, but he has also been used as a second striker, holding midfielder, right back and right winger. Gerrard, who has spent his entire career at Anfield, made his debut in 1998 and cemented his place in the first team in 2000, succeeding Sami Hyypiä as team captain in 2003. His honours include two FA Cups, three League Cups, two Community Shields, one Champions League, one UEFA Cup, and two Super Cups. Gerrard made his international debut for the England national football team in 2000, and has since represented the country at the 2000, 2004 and 2012 UEFA European Football Championships, as well as the 2006, 2010 and 2014 FIFA World Cups – captaining the team at the latter two tournaments. He was named as the permanent England captain shortly before UEFA Euro 2012, where he was named in the UEFA Team of the Tournament. Gerrard became the sixth player to win 100 caps for England in 2012, and is currently third in the country's all time appearance list. He ended his international career in July 2014, having won 114 caps. Gerrard has been described as "one of the greatest English midfielders in history, a real leader and a tireless runner with superb vision...with his striking from distance feared around the world and a prolific scorer for a midfielder." Gerrard came second only to Kenny Dalglish in the "100 Players Who Shook The Kop", a Liverpool fan poll, and came first in 2013. Zinedine Zidane said in 2009 that he considered Gerrard to be the best footballer in the world. In 2005, Gerrard was honoured as the UEFA Club Footballer of the Year and won the Ballon d'Or Bronze Award. He has also been named in the PFA Team of the Year a record eight times, the UEFA Team of the Year and FIFA World XI three times, and was named PFA Players' Player of the Year in 2006 and the FWA Footballer of the Year in 2009. He is, to date, the only footballer ever to have scored a goal in an FA Cup Final, a League Cup Final, a UEFA Cup Final and a Champions League Final. External links * *Liverpool F.C. profile *BBC Sport profile * *Profile and stats at LFChistory.net *ESPN profile Category:1980 births Category:Players Category:English footballers Category:England international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:Premier League players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:2000 UEFA European Championship players Category:2004 UEFA European Championship players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players